thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranur Caw
Ranur Caw is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s seventeenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Ranur´s District partner is Sofia Bulgar. 'Ranur Caw' Age: 15 District: 3 Gender: Male Weapons: Knives, daggers Personality: Ranur is a sneak, but not in the way that he´s dishonest. Quite on the contrary, he´s very noble and fierce in what he believes in and who he loves. He will do anything to save someone he cares about, even sacrifice himself if he really needs to. Ranur can get really aggressive when he sees injustice and people taking advantage of the weaker people, which is why he hates the Capitol so much. History: Ranur´s childhood was never easy for him, and that is a big reason for what he has become in his later years. He was brougth up in District 3´s poorest parts, where the ones who in reality held control were lawless criminals, his parents included. They were both thieves, and stole their stomachs full to survive. When Ranur´s mother realized she was pregnant, she was mortified. They didn´t have enough food to go around for three people, and Peacekeeper control was holding a strangehold around the part of the population who had to steal to survive. If they were to steal any more, they both knew the punishment for it; a death sentence. When Ranur was born, he always cried a lot because he never got enough milk because his mother was underfed. So was his father as well, and Ranur too. Somehow, they managed to stay together and survive, even when their neighbours in the slum dropped dead in the streets and nobody did anything about it. As he grew up, Ranur grew more and more frustrated about his parents and why they didn´t do anything about this injustice. They were grown ups, weren´t they supposed to do something? Instead they could do nothing but stand and watch as their close friends were one by one prosecuted for theft and executed in front of their eyes. Ranur grew more and more away from his parents, who tried their hardest to make the ends meet for him. He created a world in his own mind where everything was perfect, where his parents were the ones who executed the Peacekeepers and there was always enough food for everyone, both him, his parents and everyone in District 3. But years and years passed, and Ranur realized that if he wanted change to happen, he would have to do it with force. And so he started his noble, but dishonest cause for justice. He snuck out at night, into the streets, and went to the richer part of District 3. There he used all his years of surviving together with his parents to good use, and snuck into the rich people´s houses and mansions. There he was careful to not sound a single alarm, and he knew every trick in the book to get out of the security system´s clutches. He stole all the riches he could get his hands on, and later used them to pay for the food of everyone he could afford to in the black market in the slums. Soon he became a samaritan for everyone living in the slums. But the Peacekeepers soon understood that the rush of break-ins were connected, and started to hunt down Ranur. Since they didn´t know anything about him or who he was, they nicknamed him "The King of Thieves" and put up grand prizes for anyone who could help the investigation. But Ranur was never caugth, but soon had to stop when the Peacekeepers grew desperate. They started to execute people just because they had been sighted outside the night of a break-in, or that they had been caugth stealing before. When one of Ranur´s close friends, a small girl called Erin who was only fourteen at the time was executed, he couldn´t do it anymore. But the money soon shrivled up and he and his family and whole District 3 was soon again starving. Ranur realized he had to do something, that they were all counting on him, so he volunteered for the hunger games when he was only fifteen. His parents are horrified, but Ranur is confident in his abilities to win and come back, with all the prize money in his back pocket. Preferred Alliance: Ranur will try to talk his way into an alliance, for protection. But he´ll betray his allies sooner or later, it´s just a matter of time. Strengths: Lying, sneaking, speed Weaknesses: Strength, weaponry, cowardice Trivia *Ranur´s name is a play on the word "Raven" *Ranur´s last name, Caw, is also the onomatopoeia, or sound word, for the sound ravens and crows make. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Volunteer